listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kid Icarus
Kid Icarus is a Greek-themed video game series by Nintendo about an angel, Pit, who battles the forces of evil. Kid Icarus *Twinbellows - Destroyed by Pit shooting energy arrows at him. Explodes into red particles. He was revived by Hades *Hewdraw - Destroyed by Pit shooting his head with energy arrows. Explodes into blue particles. He was revived by Hades. *Pandora - Destroyed by Pit shooting energy arrows at her. Explodes into purple particles. She was revived by Hades. *'Medusa' - Destroyed by Pit shooting her eye with energy arrows. Her true form is revealed behind the eye, falls dead, and both she and her monster form disappear. She is later revived by Hades. *Tanatos - Destroyed along with Medusa by Pit, as he was taking the form of a snake on her hair. He was revived by Hades, and changed his name to Thanatos. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters All bosses disintegrate upon defeat. *Minotaur - Destroyed by Pit shooting him with energy arrows. *Skull Wing - Destroyed by Pit shooting him with energy arrows. *Fire Serpent - Destroyed by Pit shooting him with energy arrows. *'Orcos' - Destroyed by Pit shooting him with energy arrows. Kid Icarus: Uprising In this 3D game, Pit battles enemies by slashing them with a melee weapon or shooting them with lasers or energy arrows. *Twinbellows - Destroyed in battle by Pit. Explodes in a burst of pink energy. *Hewdraw: **Head 1 - Destroyed by Pit with lasers. Along with his body, explodes in a burst of pink energy. **Head 2 - Killed in battle by Pit. His corpse remains intact. **Head 3 - Destroyed in battle by Pit. Explodes in a burst of blue energy. *Great Reaper - Killed in battle by Pit. He falls dead and sinks/melts into the ground. *Thanatos - Destroyed in battle by Pit. Implodes into nothingness. He was revived for a second time by Hades. *Space Pirate Captain - Eaten by the Space Kraken *Space Kraken - Presumably killed when Pit defeated it in battle *Underworld Gatekeeper - Kicked in the head by Dark Pit. (Its death isn't explicitly shown as it falls off the screen) *'Medusa' - Destroyed in battle by Pit. She turned shadowed and disintegrates into dust. She was revived by Hades a second time. *Phoenix - Destroyed in battle by Pit. Explodes in a rainbow shockwave. He will come back to life on his own, being a phoenix. *Cragalanche - Destroyed in battle by Pit. Explodes in a burst of pink energy. *Arlon - Presumably killed when Pit defeated him in battle. *Thanatos - Sent falling to his death when Phosphora struck him at super speed. *Chariot Master - Destroyed in battle with Pit, vanishing in a burst of light. (Note: Unlike other bosses he is not evil, but merely testing Pit to see if he's worthy of the Lightning Chariot, and Pit did not wish to kill him) *Soul-Eating Monster - Destroyed in battle by Pit. Explodes in a burst of pink energy. *Pandora - Presumably killed when Pit defeated her in battle. *'Medusa' - Destroyed by Hades with an uppercut. Disintegrates in purple light. *'Hades' - Destroyed by Pit with the Great Sacred Treasure's laser cannon. (Note: He seems to still exist in a powerless disembodied state (possibly as his afterlife in the Underworld), unsure as to whether he can be revived, but planning to orchestrate his resurrection within 25 years. As he appears more in the menu than the universe, however, it is unclear as to how canon this scene is) Category:Video games